


best birthday yet

by plutopurplecat



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), AssClassSecretSanta2020, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just wanna write karma soft for his bf, M/M, Soft Boys, no beta we die like men, soft karma!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutopurplecat/pseuds/plutopurplecat
Summary: out of all the birthdays he's had, this one wins it all.written for ass class secret santa 2020 <3
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	best birthday yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AssassinatingTearribly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinatingTearribly/gifts).



> this was my gift for the wonderful @assassinatingtearribly

Karma woke up to the empty feeling beside him as he roamed around for his human pillow. He cracked an eye open as he aimlessly tried to search for a certain someone that was supposed to be in bed with him. He was dissapointed to find it empty. The red head slowly sat up after that, rubbing his eyes before registering the bright light that had entered their room from the open window. 

The bedroom door was slightly open, letting the fresh aroma of pancakes fill the air almost instantly. His stomach growled immediately, waking his sleepy body up. 

With a grunt, he shoved the covers away and trudged out of their shared bedroom with a huff. Sure, he was used to early mornings for work but it was a holiday today and he wanted to spend it cuddled up with his soulmate for the rest of the day. 

Though the thought of pancakes wasn't really a bad idea. 

But still. _Cuddles _. Why can't _he _get that?____

__

__

__His footsteps must've been loud enough for the other occupant of their apartment to turn their head from the stove, still cooking up those delicious pancakes he couldn't want to get his hands on._ _

__That's not the only thing he can't wait to get his hands on though._ _

__"It's 8 am, why are you up?" Karma groaned, wrapping his arms around the shorter man, his chin resting on his head as if it always belonged there._ _

__"Can't I do something special for today?" Nagisa said, completely unbothered by his lover that was draping his body over his own. "It's not everyday you turn 25, honey."_ _

__"Mhm and it's not everyday I have the day off. Let's just spend the day in bed?"_ _

__Nagisa scoffed. "And let my hard work go to waste? No way."_ _

__"But it's my birthday," Karma whined, hugging his love tighter," lemme do what I want."_ _

__"After we eat." Nagisa flipped the piece of pancake before turning his head around. Karma lifted his chin off of him, looking into his eyes with a small smile. Nagisa pecked him on the lips unexpectedly though it wasn't really a surprise for Karma. He loved it when his boyfriend was spontaneous in showing affection towards him. He was lucky to be the one to receive it in the first place._ _

__"Fine, but nothing but cuddles after we eat."_ _

__"It's Christmas and your birthday and you want to spend it cuddling? Where's the adventurous Karma I knew in high school?"_ _

__Karma hid his face in Nagisa's neck. "He grew up and wants to spend it with his boyfriend."_ _

__"Loser." he chuckled._ _

__"Yeah but your loser though." the devil incarnate pecked the shorter man's neck. "Fine, you win. But we're watching Home Alone for the rest of the day, alright?"_ _

__Nagisa chuckled. "Of course you'd pick that movie. Alright, sounds like a plan."_ _

__Karma ended up eating half of the pancakes, stuffing them in his mouth immediately after the bluenette set them up on the table. Nagisa only shook his head in response, taking a seat in front of him and eating his own portion. Silence filled the air but somehow he was still filled with warmth. Somehow he still felt comfortable and happy and he wouldn't want to be anywhere else except for right here._ _

__A domestic life with Nagisa wasn't what Karma had in mind back when he was still a teenager. Though if you asked him now, he couldn't really imagine life without him. Seeing his face in the morning, walking in on him singing in the shower, pecking his lips right before they part ways for their respective jobs — it felt like a routine he can never get tired off._ _

__The young couple found themselves on the couch after breakfast, the red head acting as a body pillow for the bluenette cuddled next to him. A bowl of popcorn was conquered by the birthday boy but he'd still feed his lover some anyways. They were 3 movies in now, two being of Karma's choice and the current one of Nagisa's. It was a classic rom com, one he's seen over a billion times before. He doesn't mind it though. Cuddled up with the love of his life, what can get better than that?_ _

__Although romantic comedies weren't his forte, he couldn't help but pay attention as he munched on his snack. Watching the protagonist declare her love for the boy of her dreams reminded him of when he first confessed to the man settled by his side, up on the hill where they spent their best times together. When the autumn leaves fell down her hair as he embraced the main lead in a bone crushing hug, it reminded of himself and Nagisa with the man's head on his lap, his fingers running through his blue locks as they sat underneath the tree located at the once abandoned assassination classroom._ _

__As he watched them kiss, it reminded him of his first kiss with Nagisa which sort of happened out of a spur moment but he wouldn't want it any other way. Even if it did happen when Nagisa fell on him when he stayed over in his childhood home and kissed him without even planning to that night. Even if he was a flustered mess, Nagisa only giggled and kissed him again, this time fully aware of what's happening as he kissed him back._ _

__And when he watched the movie reaching its peak and the couple were now wedded, he couldn't help but feel a sense of _want _by seeing that._ _ __

__

__

__"What's on your mind?" Nagisa's voice penetrated his wandering mind._ _

__"Nothing." he quickly answered._ _

__Nagisa rolled his eyes. "I've known you for ten years, Karma. I think I'd know when something's on your mind."_ _

__"Yeah? Well what if I was criticizing her wedding dress?"_ _

__"You barely care what you put on for work, babe."_ _

__"That's not true." he replied stubbornly._ _

__"You get ready for work while you're still half asleep and your suits are all the same."_ _

__"I'm making a fashion statement."_ _

__"You don't know a thing about fashion." Nagisa turned his body fully towards Karma now, his chin resting on his chest as he peered up his golden eyes._ _

__Karma grunted, knowing he couldn't resist those big blue eyes as he gazed upon the man that tugged on his heartstrings. Nagisa smiled knowingly, having already won the game between them._ _

__"Promise you won't laugh?"_ _

__"I promise."_ _

__"Do you...want that?" Karma said, his head nodding off to the screen._ _

__"You've got to be more specific." the shorter man replied softly. Karma grunted and Nagisa decided to take pity on the man as his eyes followed his lover's gaze towards the TV and spoke again. "Do I want what? A new TV?"_ _

__"A marriage."_ _

__The bluenette stilled in his spot and Karma could feel his body tensing for just a second before relaxing in his arms again._ _

__"I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it." Nagisa spoke softly._ _

__"Did you think of having one with me?"_ _

__Nagisa looked at him like he's grown another head. "Who else would I think of having it with?" he shook his head slightly, shifting his position so he was now straddling his lovers lap. "You do know I'm in love with you right?"_ _

__"I mean, I thought you were with me for my looks and my money — ow!" he was cut off when Nagisa pinched his right ear._ _

__"I'm being serious here, _baka. _" he huffed, though a tracking of his smile was still present._ _ __

__

__

__Karma pursed his lips as his arms found their way around the bluenette's waist, pulling him closer so that they were chest to chest. "I do know you love me. And I love you too."_ _

__Nagisa smiled softly as the red head continued. "But do you want to be with me forever, though? Marriage is like — you're basically bound to that one person forever. You'd be bound to _me _forever."_ _ __

__

__

__Nagisa furrowed his eyebrows at that. "You make it seem like that's a bad thing."_ _

__The young bureaucrat bit his lip, a habit he picked up years ago. "You won't have an out."_ _

__"So?" he replied, his head now resting on Karma's forehead. "We're in this together, aren't we? Through thick and thin, that's what we told ourselves years ago, remember?"_ _

__He does. He still remembers their last year of high school where he knew this was when they would need to part ways to pursue their respective courses in college. He knew he'd be moving to another city, far away from his boyfriend if he wanted to catch his dream. And he knew Nagisa understood all of that and he was always encouraging him to go. He never once held him back._ _

__He remembered tears were shed that night before catching his train. He remembered denying he was crying in the first place when Nagisa pointed it out. He remembered the long awaited goodbye hug he dreaded having because he didn't want it to be the last hug from him he'll ever receive._ _

_"You better do a good job or I'm kicking your ass if you don't." Nagisa said, chucking through his glassy eyes._

____

__

____

____

_Karma couldn't help but smile."Kick my ass? Nagi, I'd love to see you try."_

____

__

_"Hey," the bluenette said, his arms hugging tightly around the taller man's torso. "Through thick and thin, I'll always be here for you."_

____

____

_"Through thick and thin, Nagi. I'm always here for you too."_

____

____

_"Don't be a stranger, okay?"_

____

____

_Translation : Don't forget me._

____

____

_"I couldn't if I tried." Karma replied as he pecked the top of his head. "You're too important to me."_

____

____

__

_You're always important to me._

__

_  
_

__His golden hues caught sight of his piercing blue ones again, his soft breath fanning over his face as they were centimeters apart. He couldn't help but smile as warmth overwhelmed him, the presence of the man before him making his heart leap uncontrollably. He's never felt like this about anyone before and he sure as hell doesn't want this feeling to ever go away._ _

__"Marry me."_ _

__Nagisa chuckled in response. "I thought you'd be more of a romantic when it comes to proposing."_ _

__"Screw romance. I wanna marry you, Nagi." he said, his words toning down to a murmur but to Nagisa he could hear everything so clearly. "I want to do this every day, do nothing and everything with you and never leave your side. I want to wake up to you and think ' wow this is what forever looks like'. God, I sound like such a sap." he heard the bluenette chuckle. " I can't even be mad at you for that because you're _you_. _ _

__

__

__"You make it impossible to not love you, you know that?" Karma said, his eyes never leaving his lover's. "Marry me, Nagisa."_ _

__The blue eyed man shook his head with a smile as he pulled his face away only to descend back to capture his boyfriend's lips with his own. Karma kissed him back just as eagerly, holding onto the shorter man's hips to steady himself as he continued to straddle his lap. Nagisa tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss with his hands tugging his messy mane of red hair, which made the man beneath him let out a small whimper._ _

__Sometimes he hated the fact how good of a kisser his boyfriend was. It was unfair. It should be illegal that he had the ability to turn his knees into jelly just like that._ _

__Eventually, oxygen was needed and they pulled away slowly as if to savor the moment. His eyes fluttered open and he was yet again met with those beautiful bluebell eyes that never fail to remind him to have someone as beautiful as him to love._ _

__"Yes." Nagisa pecked his nose," Yes, I will marry you."_ _

__He couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, his arms immediately swooping the man of his dreams into a bear crushing hug. Kisses were peppered all over his face before he captured his fiance's lips with his own once more._ _

__Out of all the birthdays he's had, this one wins it all._ _

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment or give ya girl some kudos if you like it! <33


End file.
